Life Of Lizzy
by lizzydiva
Summary: Lizzy Hale is a senior at Beacon Hills. She is just one of those kids that school that don't talk about their family. She has an older brother, Derek, that helps her out whenever he can.
1. Chapter 1

As I ran I felt the rain fall down my face. I looked at the sky, it was clear. It wasn't raining I was crying. I had just watched my family burn alive. My brother was at school so I ran to his high school. He told me once that if I ever needed any help I could just go to his school.

I saw a car leave my house as I ran. I couldn't see it well but I think it is Derek's girlfriend's car. I hope it wasn't.

Even though I was almost 1/4 of a mile away I could still feel the heat of the fire on my back.

—

Now, after 6 years I am getting ready for my first day of junior year. I legally live with Derek now. No one but my best friend Kellee knew where I lived.

Kellee is about 5'10" has long brown hair. She never puts it up. She always wears black pants with her favorite black leather jacket I got her for her birthday last year. We met when I was in sixth grade, Derek was a freshman. She is the only reason I didn't run from home 6 years ago.

Kellee and I met two of our other friends, Scott and Stiles, at Scott's locker. Once we got there Stiles started to spaz out, like normal, about how they found a body in the woods and it was only the top half because some hikers found the bottom half before.

After I heard him say that I remembered what Derek had told me last night. He said he thought Laura's body was found and that we needed to be careful now that there was a new alpha running around.

Oh! By the way Kellee, Derek, Laura and I are werewolves. Not the kind that turn completely into wolves. Except for Laura and my mom they turn to wolves. If you are an alpha then you turn into this giant bearlike wolf.

—

This was the first time in years that Kellee and Derek had seen each other. Kellee and I decided to go with Scott and Stiles to look for Scott's inhaler. As we looked Kellee and I heard footsteps. Then I smelled it. It was Derek. What was he doing out here? We told him to stay away!

We ignored him until he said "What are you four doing here?!" I just glared at him with one of my 'What are you doing here' looks. He just looked over at Kellee and stared. I looked at where he was staring. I couldn't help but smirk.

"We are looking for something we lost the other night." Stiles said obviously scared.

Then Derek threw the inhaler and walked away.

"Do you guys know who that was?!" Stiles said spazing out again.

Scott just shrugged. "That was Derek Hale! His family died in the fire 6 years ago." Oh! By the way everyone at school thinks my last name is Woods. Not that original but it was the best we could come up with in such a short time.

After that we went back to Stiles Jeep and my motorcycle. Kellee left her car at my house so we could take my motorcycle.

After we got to my house I went on a rant against Derek.

"What the hell were you doing there? We told you not to go there. That we would take care of it!" I yelled but Derek wouldn't listen he just kept staring at the kitchen.

Kellee was in the kitchen looking at the little food we did have. "What are you looking at?" I looked over to see it was Kellee. "Why are you staring at my best friend like that?" He shot me a look that just made me laugh. "You think she is hot! My older brother likes my best friend! Wait? What? You think my best friend is hot?! That is just disgusting! But…" I trailed off. I could use this to get what I want. Score one for Lizzy! "Hey Kellee! I want to tell you someth-" Derek pulled me back.

"Dude, what was that for?" I screech.

"You will not tell her." He said in a whisper. "If you do-"

"What you'll tell mom?" I joked.

"No. I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled.

"Nah. You love me too much." I smiled the most innocent smile I could. Then Kellee walked in the room.

She had 3 bags of chips, 4 pop cans, 10 gushers packs, and 3 of my favorite movies. "Movie Time!" I yelled and ran to Kellee's car so we could watch a movie at her house.

"What did you want?" she said with gummy worms stuffed in her mouth.

"Forget about it." I yelled from the front seat. "Are you coming with us Derek?"

"What are you gonna watch?" he asked now that he was a few feet from the car.

"We have to go to the movie store to pick out a movie." Kellee said stuffing more gummy worms in her mouth. "Oh! By the way Karli texted. She is gonna meet us at the store. She had to sneak out from her mom's house. She said she will be a few minutes."

"Then let's get this werewolf party started!" I yelled. "Come on Derek! You know you want to." I said the last part in a sing songy voice.

He laughed "Get in the back." He said with a smirk still on his face.

All he got back was a glare. So he climbed into the back.

After we met with Karli we all headed to Kellee's. We got 3 movies, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the new one of course). Vampire Academy, and Kellee Karli and I chose My Little Pony just to annoy Derek (It worked).

"Where's the candy?" Karli asked looking through the trunk of her car.

"Kellee had it last." Derek said.

"Who gave it to her? She always eats it all!" I said.

"I took it. No one would let me have any." Kellee said defensively.

"I'll go to the store. Make a list of what type you want." I handed them a piece of paper. "Don't start any movies without me especially My Little Pony!"

After I got back Derek was on Kellee's Dad's old chair. She never let anyone sit in that chair! Kellee and Karli were sitting on Kellee's big couch. So I put the snacks on the coffee table and jumped onto the small couch. Kellee got up and put Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on. When we got to the elevator part Kellee could not stop laughing.

"Kellee shut up!" the three of us said together. She just whimpered and stopped laughing.

We watched Vampire Academy, then we watched My Little Pony but halfway through it Derek got up. "Where are you going? We haven't finished the werewolf party yet!" I said a little too loud and woke Kellee and Karli. They both jumped up and started to change. (Karli is a werewolf by the way) "I'm sorry Derek was leaving and I asked him why. Go back to sleep. Oh! Can I spend the night?" Derek nodded and Kellee ran and hugged me. "I will take that as a yes. Bye Derek." I said and ran to the small couch to jump on it.

"Just don't break anything ok, Lizzy?" Derek said over his shoulder.

"You are no fun! Just go home. I will see you tomorrow." I heard the door close. Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After we woke up Kellee made us breakfast like she does every time Karli and I spend the night. "What will your mom say when she finds out you snuck out last night, Karli? Lizzy! Get away from the food. I told you no food until it is all finished. Did you invite Derek?" Kellee has treated Karli and I like kids ever since Karli's dad disappeared.

"I don't know what my mom will say but I will say I needed to get away from my life." Karli did not sound very confident.

"I did invite him he should be here soon. He was on his morning run. I am sure if your mom asks if there was an adult there then you could just say that Derek was here. I could get him to agree." Karli just nodded. Kellee was making the bacon when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! I want out of t6his conversation anyways." Karli jumped up and ran to the door.

"Where is your dad?" I asked Kellee.

"He went to work early again today." She sounded sad.

"Well at leas-"

"Kellee you have a visitor!" Karli yelled. She sounded very serious.

"Ok! Be right there." She turned off the stove and ran down the hall. I ran after her.

I looked up and saw a cop. Kellee's dad was a cop. He treated me as his own daughter so he was like a dad to me. She can't be here to tell us that… She can't be. All of a sudden I heard Kellee drop to the ground. "I'm sorry. He was killed in an animal attack."

Off in the distance I saw Stiles dad driving up. He got out of the car and walked up. By now Karli and I had moved her to the Living room. I was holding back tears so I could be strong for Kellee, but it wasn't working. I bursted out into tears.

I smelled Derek coming but I ignored it because Kellee's dad was dead. It was an animal. The alpha can make his attacks look like animal attacks. It must have been the alpha. I will kill him! I won't let him get away with this.

"Let me in. My sister is in there!" I heard Derek say. When he finally got in I ran to him and he wrapped me in a hug. Then we walked over to Kellee and he gave her a hug. This was a sad moment but I could see he enjoyed hugging her.

Why did this happen to my friends? My family. What does this alpha have against me?

Derek and I took Kellee back to our house. She wasn't gonna sleep at her house alone after the news she got today.

"Have some water. Food. Anything you need something. I know you miss him but you will get through this I promise." I told Kellee.

"I can't eat. I need to know why this happened. Was it an accident? Was it the alpha? I can't except he is gone. Not yet." Kellee said. We were up in my room. Or what was left of it that is.

"Derek is at the scene figuring this out. He will find out if it was the alpha or not. I promise. I know what you are going through. I will be here for you just like you were there for me. I love you Sourwolf." I grinned. She chuckled then frowned.

"What would I do without you, pup?" she calls me pup because I am slightly younger than her but I love her anyways.

When Derek walked in I saw the look on his face. It was the same look he gave me when he tried to figure out the murderer of our family.

I shot him a glare not to say anything just to leave but he didn't listen of course. "How are you doing Kellee?" he asked, with real concern on his face. He really likes her! I will still use it against him.

"Better now that the rest of my family is here. Come on in Karli." Karli came around the corner.

"Hi Mellow." Karli said.

"Thanks for coming Marsh." Kellee replied.

"Welcome to my terrible home Softball Buddy. We should have cleaned up but I didn't know you were coming." I laughed.

"It is a nice place. I wish I could help you Kellee. I remember when my dad died. I think it was the alpha before he was the alpha but I don't know." Karli said.

"Let's do something fun! How about we go to the stream?" Derek just looked confused. "It is where Kellee and Karli used to take me on the anniversary of the fire. It always helps me to calm down and think. Let's all go. It could be fun."

"But we always said it would just be the three of us." Karli said.

"Let's just all go. I like the stream. Come on. Let's go." Kellee stopped crying. I knew the stream was a good idea.

After we got to the stream we all sat on the rock that has been moved by us to give us a dry place to sit.


	3. sorry for not posting

**Hey. I'm sorry I haven't posted recently. I haven't seen teen wolf in a while and I am waiting for the DVD's from Netflix. I will post as soon as I can.**


End file.
